Data acquisition systems and methods may employ circuits including isolation between data sensors and processing components. Isolation may prevent damage to the processing components in cases wherein hazardous and/or unexpected signals are detected by a sensor. Isolation may also improve a circuit's sensitivity by improving noise immunity, removing ground loops, and/or improving common-mode rejection, for example.